


Mask for Two

by oracleskald



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Devotional Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleskald/pseuds/oracleskald
Summary: It's worth noting, in a way, that when I wrote this poem I wasn't entirely happy with Odin. Or rather, I was unsure of myself, and of where our relationship would go. Those thoughts have changed, since then, but writing it helped me come to terms with the fact that like it or not, working with the two man grift of Odin and Loki for ten years has changed me into a different person.





	Mask for Two

Grimnir, now, when all is done  
is there a mask inside for one  
who runs and hides and shields their face,  
afraid they can’t keep up the pace?  
A mask to cover guilt and decay,  
as I rise to meet another day?  
A hood that covers what I was,  
a broad-rimmed hat to wear because  
I’ve changed and frankly, you’re to blame  
for the confusion, yet lack of shame.

Odin, masked one, wearer of what?  
A hundred names and faces but  
collected here within your halls  
lie those who chose to heed your calls  
and find themselves unsure, unbound;  
with no promised answers to be found.  
I’m not the one I used to be,  
and though I know this new one’s me  
I left my coat checked at your door  
and I’m sure you’re watching me for more.

So play your role, oh eager host,  
and shelter those who sought you most,  
and share your wisdom, wiles and lies  
that pull us through and break the ties.  
And when the time comes, let us go  
and trust that those who choose to follow  
won’t stray too far, in cloak and hat  
and mask, and boots upon the mat.  
Remember us as we know you;  
unfettered, unmasked, and good as knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [historicaloracle.ca](https://www.historicaloracle.ca/post/mask-for-two). Comments welcome here, or there.


End file.
